After Everything
by Arilovestwilight
Summary: If you have read all 4 Twilight books, this story is for you!
1. The Escape

The Escape

Edward and I were both silent. As he drove quickly past the vacant buildings, I felt uneasy-the way I always felt when he drove. I knew we wouldn't crash, but I felt the tension in his driving. We had nine hours. Nine hours until someone would noticed we escaped. Nine hours until our family would be killed. Nine hours until we would give up everything. I thought about Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie, but most of all I thought about Renesmee. Everything we had worked so hard to have would be taken away. I had hoped this day wouldn't come, but it did.  
I looked over at Edward. His topaz eyes were strong, but he still looked worried. "Do you think we made the right decision?" I asked softly. He swallowed and looked out of the window at the empty streets beside us. For five minutes, he kept still and focused on the road. I thought about crying, but I knew I couldn't. I still wished I could cry, because of the comfort it gave me. "Do you suppose we made the right decision by abandoning our lives?". I had never heard his voice tremble like It did now.  
The streetlights went by as we passed quickly. I responded "I think we did what was right for everyone at the time.". Edward looked into my eyes, and I knew if my heart was still working, it would be beating seventy miles a minute. He slowly ran his hand over my cheek, which didn't feel so cool anymore as it used to. I leaned over his shoulder and my mouth moved over his cheek and neck slowly and softly. "Bella, you know I wish we could, but we have only nine hours.". I hoped those nine hours went as slowly as possible, not only for our sake, but for everyone we loved.


	2. Time Flies

Time Flies

I stared into the side mirror of the Volvo and frowned. My eyes were almost burgundy. Edward and I couldn't wait any longer. Edward took an exit towards a small, lifeless looking city. The only sounds were the purr of his Volvo and the squealing of tires as we sped through countless streets. We finally skidded to a stop as trees appeared in front of us, daring us to go on forward and hunt. Quickly, both of us got out of the car and our eyes met. Mountain Lions were here. I steadily walked over to Edward and touched his shoulder. He knew our plan. I started into the forest, silent and ready to kill.

This was one of those times where I regretted becoming a vampire, which was not often. I couldn't believe what I was being told. I wished it wasn't true. I wished everything was the same as it had been for the past 5 years. But it wasn't. Edward had anger in his voice now. Deep and unforgiving anger. I hoped Alice wouldn't be too upset with him. It wasn't her fault. She had only saw what was going to happen. I would have told Edward to just stop and let it go, but it seemed he would never do that. After Alice had pictured Reneesme in a dark room, crying, she could only be curious and ask us what we did. I was positive of one thing. We shouldn't have escaped from the Volturi this time.  
I thought back to earlier tonight, with guilt in my throat. I remembered the pain Edward had when I wasn't able to protect him from Jane. I pictured Edward lying on the floor, pain in his eyes. I felt as though I were there again. I didn't want to think about it, so I decided to try and devise a plan to get us out of this mess. "Edward, do you think we will get there in time?" I asked after Edward hung up on Alice, frustrated and almost ready to hunt again. "I think we might." he responded coldly. I then held onto his shoulder and let him explore my mind for the second time tonight. "Do you think it might work?". I almost sounded scared this time. "Yes, Bella, it will work, but we have to do this fast.". And with that, Edward stepped on the pedal hard. We were heading back to La Push.


	3. What Went Wrong

What Went Wrong

I sighed deeply. I hadn't been to La Push since the wedding. Renesmee and Jacob would surely be mad at me, but I had to do this, no matter how much i dreaded it. It was the only way to save the both of them. "Edward, we really shouldn't have escaped. I know it was our only choice, but this situation is worse than the outcome if we hadn't escaped.". Edward held my hand and kept driving. He was in one of his moods. "Bella, we got ourselves into this, now we have to get everyone out of it.". This didn't comfort me. "Nessie will be ok, Jacob can protect her and she can protect herself.". I looked at Edward and my face went pale. "Edward, the Volturi are coming for her. Think of how many people she is up against.". "Bella, she has the whole wolf pack surrounding her. Nothing scares the Volturi more than the wolves.". I hoped he was right. I shifted in the seat and thought about the feud Renesmee and I had before her marriage.  
"Its my decision. I can do what i want. I'm almost sixteen, I know what is best for myself!". Renesmee was a stubborn one, just like Edward. "Honey, you have only been out of my stomach for 4 years, you are NOT getting married.". "He imprinted on me, he will love me forever. I don't see why we shouldn't get married.". I couldn't come up with a reason why they shouldn't get married, so I decided to let it go. She had as long of a life as she wanted, she could always reverse this decision. I still wouldn't let it go though until the wedding night. After that I hadn't talked to her. I had a feeling that tonight was going to be worse than any fight with the Volturi.

"Bella, we are almost there.". Edward squeezed my hand, waking me up from my flash-back. We were on the road to Renesmee and Jacob's house now. I felt a twinge of guilt in my throat as I realized I wasn't the mother I should have been. Only four years spent with Renesmee was a shame on my half of the relationship between her and I. I didn't take advantage of her advanced intellegence and growth like I should have and had more fun with her than any normal mother could with their daughter. I thought about this for a minute. Even if Renesmee refused to live without Jacob, I would spend time with her like i should have. If Jacob had to move in, I would still spend time with her. If we all survived this, I would give her the best years of my everlasting life. By the time we got to their house, I was lost in thought about Renesmee. Edward and I got out of the car silently and walked toward the brick red house. As we went through the door, i stopped short, almost tripping. There was Renesmee sitting, her belly bulging with a child.


	4. The End, Sorry

The End

I kinda got bored of writing and didn't want to continue this story. Especially after my computer had to get fixed and I lost all the next chapters I had written. Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far. I will be making more stories soon, hopefully. ;D


End file.
